


To deal with the Ministry

by Gatinha15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And also it's mostly fluff and smut, F/M, Love you <3, Marriage Law Challenge, Petyr wants to stay casual, This a PetyrxSansa fic, beware if you are not in the fandom, but fails, happy birthday Ina !, it is for you, since I know you love these fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatinha15/pseuds/Gatinha15
Summary: To save the wizarding world from dying, the Ministry of Magic has established a new law: the Marriage Law forcing each wizard of age and still single to marry. Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark both receive letters that will change their lives but will they accept the situation and get along?Fic specially written for wonderful fic writer etherina previously known as arianassunflower for her birthday. I wish her the very best for this special day <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etherina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherina/gifts).



> I heard it was unclear but for you to be sure this is a Petyr/Sansa fic not a Jon/Sansa one. Sorry for the Jonsa fandom :/ 
> 
> Anyway, I know the HP/GoT fanfics are becoming quite popular at the moment but this one was specially made for my friend etherina who introduced the HP-GoT crossover with her very good fic "The darkness in our souls". If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you to do it ! 
> 
> Anyway, I totally messed with the HP timeline as I think I don't want any mention of Voldemort here. I tried to create a plausible background to Sansa here but I don't know if it is really believable. 
> 
> I really would like to know what you think about it. Hope you enjoy <3

The corridors and rooms fell silent as he strode past them, the sound of his fine leather boots reverberating against the marble floor. Everyone knew he had to be avoided when he walked in like this as his demeanour might seem cool but the aura emanating from his person told his insides were boiling with untamed fury. Sometimes a poor intern, still new to the system, had the misfortune and the stupidity to block his way to ask him something. All employees would then scurry off in the depths of the Ministry to escape the burning hexes and acid remarks thrown at the unlucky bureaucrat.

But here, the offices were mostly empty as it was lunchtime and the remaining staffs were too concerned about the new legislation to try to stop him.

He continued his path through the State machinery before reaching the Head office and knocking at the most important door of the whole building. He was one of the few privileged person that had direct access to the Minister's office.

"Come in" answered a bored voice.

Tywin Lannister, current Minister of Magic, was sitting at his desk presumably working and seemed not all pleased to have one of his advisors disturb him.

"What do you want Littlefinger?"

Petyr Baelish also called Littlefinger as a recurring joke in the wizarding world wanted many things. He wanted wealth, power, to kick Tywin's ass and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kick every Lannister's and other purebloods families' asses but right now Petyr Baelish wanted explanations for the letter currently in his right hand.

"Sir, it seems there has been a mistake. As you can see, I've just received a letter from the Ministry informing me of a new legislation I haven't been notified of and implying I had to contribute to it. You know I will always be at the Ministry's service but imposing me some poor girl will only be a burden to my work."

"You know it is not just some poor girl." Tywin sighed in annoyance. "There is nothing to understand here, Baelish. If we want the law to be accepted we need to show people no one is exempted. As you know the Department of Mysteries unfortunately discovered that the intermarriage between the Pureblood lines causes more and more stillbirths, squibs and barren children.

Therefore to prevent the wizarding world to die, the Department of Magical Enforcement Law decided to put a Marriage Law into place instructing pureblood wizards still single to marry within the next two months with the Muggle-born or Halfblood assigned to them. There was no reason why you should have been informed of it. Your role is to tell us what's going on at Hogwarts and make sure Dumbledore obeys. You are stepping out of what is expected of you, Baelish.

"And she isn't a girl anymore. She is of age." stated the too well known sweet voice of Cersei Lannister behind him. "It is common knowledge that you once found interest in a similar beauty. Consider this a gift for your distinguished service."

Petyr knew it wasn't at all to please him that her name was on the little piece of paper in the letter but to further the punishment on her family that she was given to a Muggle-born old enough to be her father, her former teacher and with a common past with her mother.

God, he hated this Pureblood philosophy deciding he was less then the old families members, less than a man because he had to create alone a path for himself in the wizarding world. And there were all laughing at him now for falling into their trick and forever shaming his future wife's family.

"Now if there isn't anything else, get out. We have work to do here." intervened Tywin putting the meeting to an end.

With that, Baelish made a quick curtsy before leaving the room with his heart beating a thousand times too quickly.

If he was honest with himself, it came as a good surprise -No, more than just a good one- he was positively thrilled by the idea to make her his wife, to call her one day Mrs Baelish.

What infuriated him is that he wasn't sure he could keep his control around her and feared he would fall again in the foolishness that made him almost die once.

He looked at the letter again where his name was distinctly written next to the Ministry's stamp. Opening it, he decided to ignore the administrative formalities to focus on the name that had been assigned to him.

Sealed forever in the paper in black cursive was the one that would have her fate linked to his

 

_Sansa Stark_

***

 

"3…2…1

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAY TO YOOUUU" singed the crowd cheering as the candles were blown.

Photos were taken and gifts exchanged in a joyful atmosphere with the promise of memories kept for the future. Old friends would stay the whole evening plotting in a dark part of the room to find the best way to bring the charming man sitting next to the buffet to notice them. Massive grins appeared on everyone faces as they received a part of the hugest chocolate cake they'd ever seen.

To a careless viewer, the place seemed full of young people enjoying themselves but with close inspection, there was one thing out of place. Or more someone.

Sipping on her drink- a random cocktail- the girl was nonchalantly sitting on a sofa and observing the scene before her with distant eyes. It was for sure a good thing she could come to her friend's birthday but her mind was telling her something was amiss. No one here knew what she truly was and she didn't mind that truly -quite the contrary: it was refreshing not having to use her magic and having to do things the muggle way.

Yes, she should be happy but she was waiting for more: a sign that might tell her what purpose she would give to her life.

Freshly graduated from Hogwarts, Sansa Stark had decided to enrol in a muggle university to learn more about things that wasn't taught in the magical school such as political science.

So far she had been delighted by the new knowledge and the change of scenery but she hadn't found yet what she wanted to do in the future.

As her thoughts went on, someone in the crowd screamed. A silver wolf was floating in the room in her direction before disappearing with those words "Letter… Quick". Sansa sighed at the view of her cousin's Patronus, having now to lie about it in front of a group of muggles after having explained during more than half an hour to Jon how to use a phone and instructed him to text her if anything was to happen.

"There is nothing to be scared of, guys. My cousin is a sound and lights engineer and he likes testing new things so since I am here, he wanted to impress y'all with his new tricks. I'm going to talk to him." explained Sansa finding it the best lie she could come up with. People seemed to accept it and soon the party went on.

Sansa left the house after this and Apparated as soon as she found herself alone. She found her cousin in the living room of the small apartment she shared with him in Dublin.

Sansa came round the sofa and faced him with a disapproving look, still cross with him for not having used his new knowledge about phones. Jon was positively livid but she discovered quickly that it wasn't for her reprimand.

In his hand were two similar letters, one bearing his name and the other hers. A feeling of dread began creeping into her.

"The Ministry seems to have decided to pass a new legislation, Sansa. Here, read." He gave her her letter before looking at his with utter disgust.

 

 _Miss Sansa Stark _, you are made by the present officially aware of the new Marriage Law__.

_As according to this new legislation, you have two months after receiving this letter to marry the wizard that has been chosen for you. Afterwards you will have exactly 48 hours to complete the wizard marriage rituals._

_You will find attached here the name of your fiancée. _Please receive our congratulations for your upcoming wedding.__

_Dolores Umbridge_ , _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 

"Is it even legal to do that?" hissed Sansa, her blood boiling as she read the note.

"It seems it is now." answered Jon visibly occupied at balling and unballing his fists in an attempt to temper the anger tensing his body.

"There have no RIGHT to decide this for us! " he finally yelled. Stepping closer, he grabbed Sansa's shoulders and turned her so he could meet her eyes.

"Sansa… We can escape this together. I've never told you before but… I've come to get attached to you as I learned to discover you during our time here in Dublin. I daresay I love you Sansa, as you're the only woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't care about the girl on this paper who is supposed to become my wife. I only care about you." Jon became flustered as he continued more shyly "We can go tomorrow to the Ministry and marry before they try to stop us."

Sansa stood staring at him flabbergasted. Did he think she would go into marriage to escape one? And she never thought he would have grown this kind of feelings as she only ever saw in him a member of her family, not a potential lover.

It broke her heart to see Jon's devastated face when she told him their union could never be but it was the right thing to do in the end. It wasn't just about her and Jon but also about the girl he had to marry and the man that was now hers.

Sansa decided that if she couldn't bear the idea to be married to the man chosen by the Ministry, she would simply run and disappear into the muggle world until the law would be removed.

Her next destination was Winterfell. The northern castle made of stone and ice always had a comforting effect on her, even after her parents died. Her brother Robb was now the Lord of Winterfell and she knew that he would protect her no matter what she decided to do.

Settling on her bed, Sansa kept staring at the folded little piece of paper in her hand, as she didn't find the courage yet to open it. _Go on, Sansa, it isn't that hard. You can do it._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before unfolding carefully the time bomb that was the paper.

When she opened her eyes, she released a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. Before her eyes was the most unexpected name:

 

_Petyr Baelish_

***

That night she dreamed about the man with green-grey eyes that never really smiled when his mouth did. She relived the years under his tutelage as Defence against Dark Arts Professor. He had been the first not to suffer of the jinx on the position and had remained her DADA teacher until she graduated.

Now that she thought about it, strange things had occurred that she had at the time dismissed as simple reassurance but that now made her think there was more to it.

In third year for example, as they were working to fight their greatest fears with boggarts, she had suddenly been incapable of performing the Riddikulus charm and watched her parents' assassin, Ramsay Bolton, coated in their blood and still holding the knife he had killed them with come close to her with an overjoyed smile.

Seeing her panic, Professor Baelish had expelled the boggart before dismissing the class and before she snap back to reality, he had flung his arms around her and held her tight against him, comforting her with sweet words and caressing her hair. She remembered how much she had cried that day in his warm embrace smelling of mint and how she had clutched at his soft tunic. He had called her _sweetling_ for the first time that day. She had been positively embarrassed afterwards but he had quickly reassured her by telling her he knew what she was going through and hoping he had been of any support.

The psychopath wizard had killed them with his father as they were all dining. Since he was only a bastard, Ramsay had never seemed much of a threat but he had developed an unhealthy attraction to blood. He came in that night with his hand and his favourite hunting knife. Stunning everyone, he Cruciated them and laughed when he saw their bodies shake in pain and fear. Afterwards he took the knife and savagely killed them.

When asked why he murdered them Ramsay smiled and said it was for the fun of doing it. Sansa hoped he suffered enough for what he had done in his high-security cell in Azkaban at the hand of the Dementors though it would never bring her parents back.

She didn't cry her parents anymore but it still hurt to know she would never see them again, that she'll never see her mother's smile or hear her father's laugh again. There were living photos of course, yet it never felt the same.

Petyr Baelish had helped her that day more than he knew. She had needed support and not what she usually received, pity, and he had provided her some.

She drifted off replaying her times with Professor Baelish

 

*

_"Students, please gather in the middle of the room, thank you"_

_The last of the fifth year students had finished entering the room and they all found themselves facing their DADA Professor also being the Head of the Slytherin. Sansa found herself in the front row with next to another Slytherin and a Gryffindor but her attention was only focused on the words coming out of her Professor's mouth._

_"As you see, today's lesson is a bit special since we will practice a new spell: the Patronus Charm. I want you now to find a happy memory and focus on the joy it brings you. Once you are sure of it, I want you to distinctly say the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Let me show you."_

_Retrieving his finely shaped dark oak wand, Professor Baelish took a large breath before reciting for all to hear: "Expecto Patronum"  
_

_The silence of the room broke as a silver mockingbird emanated from his wand before flying up to the ceiling. Everyone in the room wanted to know what their Patronus would look like even though some from old families like Sansa's were hoping their Patronus to be similar to their family sigil._

_Sansa chose a spot in the room with sufficient space and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on one of the happy days at Winterfell. She missed the castle and the cold landscapes she called home. She pictured clearly the day they had celebrated the arrival of her letter for Hogwarts._

_Her parents had been so proud of her and they had spent the day at Diagon Alley buying her the supplies for the upcoming school year. All the way back home, Sansa had asked what was in the big box her father was holding and the only indications she received were her parents' conspirators-like smiles._

_When she could finally open the box, she discovered they had bought her an adorable puppy she learned was a direwolf, sigil of House Stark. She had spent the rest of the evening playing with Lady, as she called her wolf, and eating lemon cakes with her family._

_Yes, she could feel that she was ready now and with a smile on her face, she whispered the spell. As expected, a silver direwolf escaped from her wand before running around in the room. Following the wolf's movement, her eyes met his and the rest seemed to disappear. He looked proud of her, his usual smirk almost growing into a genuine smile. He looked up at her Patronus again and then frowned.  
_

_Looking up then, Sansa stood frozen as she watched her wolf playing around with his mockingbird. She blushed when she saw that the bird had nuzzled up against the wolf's fur and was affectionately nipping at it._

_When she met Professor Baelish's eyes again, he seemed angered and bothered by her attention as he abruptly turned his back to her to help a student.  
_

_Back up the ceiling, the mockingbird was gone._

***

 

Sansa felt very nervous and hadn't stop pulling on her dress the whole evening wanting most of all to make good impression.

Two days ago, a beautiful white owl had knocked on the window of her bedroom at Winterfell with in its claws a letter from Professor Baelish. She immediately recognised his elegant writing she had so many times seen on her essays or on the board, yet it felt special since it was meant specifically for her now.

The letter was concise, asking her if she agreed meeting him in Muggle London to speak about their situation.

So now here she was, on her way to a café near Hyde Park to meet up with her future husband she knew since she was eleven years old and who was incidentally her teacher and Head of House. God, the whole thing felt ridiculous said this way.

She spotted him at the terrace, giving his back to her and she stopped when she realised what it meant. She could still run and build a future somewhere else. She could still escape what the Ministry had decided for her. Yet, what if it was what she had been waiting for? A purpose given to her life that might replace the unsettling feeling of emptiness she lived with for years now?

It took a lot of her but she decided to use some of Gryffindor's bravery to come closer to the table and speak.

"Hello sir" she said shyly.

He looked up at her with surprised eyes before sending her one of his rare smiles.

"I never thought you'd actually come Miss Stark."

"Yet I am standing in front of you, sir. And please, call me Sansa. "Miss Stark" feels awkward seeing the circumstances."

He chuckled and Sansa thought she could become intoxicated with his deep laugh.

"You're right Sansa but then you must call me Petyr."

"Very well. Petyr." She tasted his name and decided she liked the way it fell on her tongue as much as hearing him say her name with his peculiar accent she always found enticing.

"So, Petyr, why didn't you think I would come?"

"It is as if you were asking me why a woman as intelligent as yourself would embarrass herself with an arranged marriage when she can have the whole world at her feet." His eyes she could easily drown herself in were holding a mysterious glint that seemed to penetrate her mind and body.

"But the world isn't worth it if we can't share it with someone." She almost said with the _ones we love_ but she restrained herself.

"How could you know for sure you want this someone to be me?"

Was it now a look of melancholy passing on his face? He seemed lost in thoughts and suddenly she understood. Her mother! That was it. She remember hearing one day about his story with her mother, how he had fought in hope she would choose him and almost died of it.

There was a profound sense of loneliness in his question, as if he thought nobody could actually care about him.

Sansa decided to be bold for once and took his hand in hers. Flustered at her own action, she looked down but having his hand in hers felt better than the few physical contacts she had had during the last weeks. It felt as right as the day he had hugged her in the deserted classroom.

Sansa wanted to be sincere. "I don't know if I'll ever love you but I've always admired your knowledge and respected you as a competent teacher and head of house. You were there for me countless of times so I'll do anything I can to repay you for your help. I trust you Petyr."

She hadn't noticed but she had begun caressing his hand, tracing the path of his veins with her fingertips. She suddenly dropped his hand and made eye contact.

Now his stare was intense as if he wanted to be sure she was telling the truth.

"I should tell you not to trust me but I would never harm you. I hope you know it."

"I do."


	2. Game of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this chapter so late, I really am not the best at keeping posting schedule...  
> Hope you like this new chapter though.  
> Thank you for reading <3

"Good" he stated, his accent thick. His eyes told he was pleased with her answer. His whole demeanour had suddenly changed for a much more relaxed one that showed that somehow he had been concerned by her answer.

They quickly found themselves enjoying speaking and reliving their years together at Hogwarts. It was new to Sansa to find someone as comprehensive and clever as Petyr and she felt valued when she realised that he really listened to what she had to say, seeming truly interested.

"Now please tell me more about yourself, sweetling. I have known you only as a teacher and it would be rude not knowing your fiancée."

Sansa stared at him with wide eyes and failed to find the right words "Do you mean… are you okay with the wedding? I never thought that you… and I...and the Ministry!"

"Shhh, aren't we here for this sweetling?" he sounded amused " We have two months to marry after all, we could give it a try and get to know each other before deciding if we want to go further."

"Yes I imagine we could do that..." she pondered a moment. Why had she felt so apprehensive to come to the meeting and speak of wedding and then now felt her heart skip a beat when the eventuality of him refusing the marriage appeared? Was she insane thinking of marrying this man she knew nearly nothing of, twice her age and former teacher? She put those dangerous thoughts aside for a moment.

"Anyway, I doubt there is anything you might not know yet. You had a reputation of knowing everything before anyone else including the students' and the teachers' secrets." Sansa retorted.

He half-pouted, half-smirked at her, quickly falling in a playful mood. "It is true I kept myself informed. You can call it a self-defence mechanism in this harsh and unforgiving world. Mind if I smoke?"

Sansa merely shook her head and observed as Petyr took a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his coat and holding one between his long and elegant fingers lighted it expertly before exhaling a large cloud of smoke in the air that mingled with his hair- black and silver as ever since she knew him.

She never saw him smoke before. She didn't even know he smoked: Sansa never smelt the rancid odour of tobacco on him but of course it wasn't as if she sniffed him everyday. That would have been weird in fact if she had done that. Yet, she remembered several times when she had smelt his cologne and the faint perfume of mint on him and she had yearned to detect his comforting scent again.

There were still many things Sansa didn't knew about him and she didn't expected him to open up any time soon.

She wanted to understand the man behind the teacher figure she always knew. Petyr in her eyes seemed like someone dealing with many ghosts and skeletons in the closet but had this particular aura of mystery so enticing around him. Quickly Sansa found herself so engrossed in analysing him she didn't even realised he was speaking to her.

"How about we play a game, sweetling?" suggested Petyr, his smirk back in all its glory.

"What sort of game do you propose?

"A rather simple one: a question game. I ask you a question and you answer it. Then it's your turn to ask me a question and I'll answer it the same way."

"And how would you know if I'm telling the truth?"

"Lying is an art only very few fully master. People are always almost betrayed by their body whenever they lie whether it is their lips quivering, their eyes diverting or excessive sweating. "

"And since you know me since I was just a child, you know what tells that I lying. But you can't be as accomplished in the art of lying as you say. I am sure there is a way to know if you are lying."

"That I can't tell you Sansa" he laughed seeing her pout "You'll have to become more observant of how people act and the day you discover my 'tic' will be the day you will be as good as me at reading people."

"You seem to think quite highly of yourself Professor Baelish. Wouldn't it be easier to just cast a Legilimency spell?" teased Sansa, looking straight into her former professor's grey-green eyes.

His eyes showed a rare occurrence in Petyr Baelish of genuine happiness that Sansa never saw between Hogwarts' walls. She felt some kind of strange proud at being the one to who these smiling eyes are addressed.

"A poor professor as myself can dream of being a better man…The spell would be too risky if you are not familiar with the mind reading. We are here talking of a safer way to tell if someone is lying. You'll have to work it out.

Anyway, one might wonder what a talented woman as yourself has been doing since she left the dusty old school I work for."

Sansa straightened her back switching into a more serious mode "Hum, I considered making a career into Potions once but now I don't know anymore. I feel as if I will miss something if I specialise myself already and that's why I just don't want to choose now"

"Wishing to know more about the world before choosing your path isn't a shame sweetling. I for instance never thought I would end up teaching"

"Really? But teaching seems so natural to you"

"I was a little boy with many dreams sweetling but I never thought I would end up teaching a bunch of 'dunderheads' as Professor Snape would pleasantly say. Moreover that I would have to suffer all the Stark kids."

She wanted to ask him how he ended up teaching if it wasn't his first choice but decided to ask later as indignation made her speak "Eeeh, I am just here if you recall! But you seemed to enjoy your work and if I remember correctly you were one of the most merciful teacher when it came to Arya and her pranks with the Weasley twins. Why did you act this way with Gryffindors moreover?"

"You are ready to play the question game then?" his tone making Sansa feel as though she made a grave mistake.

"Children, you see, create something unique to them in order to grow up: some try to experience the world by themselves, others have to learn things the hard way or they'll never do anything like this Ravenclaw boy you must have met in 3rd year, Robert Arryn. But in your sister and her Gryffindor's friends I found a thing much more interesting to me: chaos. That's why I enjoyed encouraging her tendencies and seeing her causing mayhem for she let me unknowingly use it as an advantage.

"You make it seem as though us, Slytherins, were inoffensive lambs."

"Far from me to say such a thing. For me, you were not experimental subjects but students under my care and I take care of what is mine."

Sansa shivered as his tongue rolled in a suggestive manner on the word 'mine' directly aimed at her

"So the day poor Neville Longbottom said one of the spell we were working in class wrong and the students near him earned crazy new hair colours was only serving your purposes? I ended up with violet hair! "

Petyr chuckled "That's very unlike you to forget the rules, sweetling. Didn't I say it was one question at a time?"

Sansa couldn't help but blush at the deep tone his voice held. "I'll forgive you for this time since we haven't been really following the rules. As for serving my purposes…I noticed that the colour oddly suited you. I thought you looked… pretty."

Sansa blushed even deeper at this and felt her insides grow warm in a strange way. She never thought she would hear her teacher call her pretty one day. Worse, he had spent the whole evening complimenting her or having nice attentions like paying her coffee and a lemon cake.

"Though I must admit I prefer the original colour" With that he took a strand of her hair and twisted it around his finger. Sansa was positively sure she was scarlet now.

"Do you always think that of your students?" she whispered shocked. 

"That you'll never know, disobedient child." His infamous smirk was back.

"Come on sweetling, would you be jealous if you thought I looked at the others girls as well? If I found others than yourself so sweet and kissable?"

He arched an eyebrow while speaking, coming closer to her at the other side of the table and she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Everything he was telling her was so wrong but she wasn't shocked. She wanted to hear more of his dangerous words.

"Would it make you even jealous to think I considered other girls pretty?"

"I…I...Yes" could Sansa only utter

Nearly sharing the same breath, Sansa was sure he would kiss her and felt ready for it, be damn all morals and doubts. After all they were to be married, no? So it wasn't truly a mad thing to fall for this man, right?

Already closing her eyes, she could feel him come closer, yet instead of his lips on hers she found him whispering in her ear:

"Nice dress."

And with that he was gone.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa falls into her memories and relives the moment that changed everything with Professor Baelish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments/ kudos, they mean so much to me and make me want to write even more <3 
> 
> I wanted to post much earlier but I am in the middle of the restauration of an old family house so I couldn't find a moment alone to write without anyone asking me to help them build the kitchen furniture or paint walls... Also I wanted to finish the project of a Petyr/Sansa fanvid before the end of season 7  
> Anyway, here a new chapter that I hope you'll like
> 
> WARNING: There is in this chapter the description of attempted rape, bad language and Slytherin bashing.  
> I'll put indications at the start and at the end of the extract about the attempted rape.

A week passed without any news from him and Sansa began feeling nervous. Was he trying to make a fool of her with empty promises of a marriage they didn't even decided in the first place?

Resolved in chasing those dark and unkind thoughts, the redhead had decided doing a bit of cleaning in Winterfell the muggle way.  
Her feet led her into her father's office, left too long unattended since her Ned's passing: the sole smell of him that lingered in the room would have brought her to tears years ago but now it was with nostalgia that she entered the room. 

With all her motivation and the weapon for the task that awaited her in hand (an unforgiving feather duster) Sansa began dusting every nook and cranny, every furniture and every book in the room, task that wasn't tiny to say the least. Arya would call her an obsessive cleaner but her sister would call anyone who didn't want to live in her junkyard of old pizza boxes and open pack of chips obsessive anyways.

The familiar scenery and cleaning soon helped her to calm down and think more clearly. First, she felt positively ashamed of the way she acted at her meeting with Petyr. There was no way he hadn't, with his usual perceptiveness, noticed her eagerness and Sansa was positively sure that she wouldn't be able to face him and his all-too knowing smirk again without dying of shame. She had to regain control of herself and quickly if she didn't want to make a fool of herself again. 

Second, she couldn't force him into maintaining contact with her and even less had she any right to ask anything from him. He had much to do with his duties as teacher and Head and couldn't possibly want to involve more time into some former student the Ministry had decided would be his wife. _Wife_. The whole idea made her stomach flutter… 

_No no no_ screamed her mind. She had to stop thinking about it. Being too eager seemed exactly what Petyr Baelish had expected from her and he sure took pleasure in playing her around. She could only guess that he was that sort of man liking to have control on people.

It should repulse her, yet he had this mysterious charm that made this part of him appealing… She wanted to slap herself for thinking again about it.

During her internal struggle, her eyes fell upon a familiar object.

Worn at the edges, its green leather cover had been held many times in moments of joy but as well of sadness.

The book, maintained closed by a silver clasp, kept all the memories of Sansa's schooling: all the animated photos and drawings that had punctuated her life at Hogwarts. Sansa hadn't been patient enough as to keep a daily diary so this album had been her way of keeping a journal, collecting the best but also the worst moments.

She opened the book and met with the words written such a long time ago with a young hand "Propriety of Sansa Stark"  
The first photo was her sitting with Lady on her lap between her parents the days following the one she received her letter for Hogwarts. They seemed so proud; both looking at her with love in the eyes, her mother striking gently her hair out of her face while her father had laid an affectionate hand on her shoulder.

At this moment, she felt the scar left by her parents' death threatening to open again. She felt tears falling from her eyes and took all her will not to close the book and curl in foetal position.

After some time, she wiped her tears and continued her exploration.  
Photos of first and second years passed before her eyes: Christmas, birthdays, Rickon's birth...

At the end of her third year, Sansa had taken on drawing. It had been as if with a pencil and a piece of paper she could lay her feelings much more easily.  
Plants, Lady, Hogwarts grounds... Everything had been through her pencil even...

She gasped as she brought the paper closer. It was portrait in white and black made in fourth year and followed in the album by a few similar others. Smirk and moustache of the now famous Petyr Baelish was represented in a tentative drawing making him like a strange goat.

Next to the portrait was a small mention that Sansa recognised as Margaery's writing (an older Hufflepuff she became closer with in fourth year) _"Oh sweetling, please touch me. Yes, hmmmm, good girl"  
_

Sansa blushed and laughed as much as she must have at the time but now Margaery's words were likely to happen, thing that was only a fantasy the time she wrote it. 

She was mortified to discover that what she took at the time for admiration for her teacher was what we could truly call a crush and that despite years and denial she still felt the remains of her attachment to him.

She remembered when she began to feel this way about him

*

** Start Warning**

"You filthy bitch, you fucking thought I wouldn't notice you were trying to avoid me ?!"

Pain was coursing through her body and tears of defeat fell unwillingly from her eyes.  
She should have known there were up to something when they left the Great Hall early and she should have anticipated the attack.

Yet, here she was, thrown on the floor, the metallic taste of blood on her tongue, useless, **friendless**...

They ambushed her after dinner in a dark corridor of the castle and 3 against 1 her wand was sent flying across the corridor.  
The voice spoke again and she could smell his nauseating breath next to her face.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to go with Hardyng to the ball? You seem to forget who you belong to..."  
In a more predatory-like manner he added, "A little punishment seems appropriate"

The Stinging Hex stopped but she felt herself pulled up Joffrey's two minions, the frightening Sandor Clegane and the sadistic Meryn Trant.

Joffrey went on as the two older boys pushed her roughly against the wall.  
"Mama says it is time for me to become a man. I don't find you very fuckable but you have to learn it the hard way in that silly head of yours."

Sansa's eyes went wide with the realization of what he was saying and she tried to get out of the iron-like pressure on her arms. Seeing it was not possible, she tried screaming but was quickly silenced by a spell. 

While the blond boy got closer and closer, Sansa shot a pleading look at Sandor who only whispered a small " sorry" but didn't release his grip. 

Joffrey was only mere inches from her now.

"What do we have here, huh?" he brought his hand over her body, slapping and pinching where it travelled. "You are **my** bitch now and I'll make sure you'll never forget it…" 

"Leave her alone!" intervened a voice behind them. 

Startled by the interruption, Joffrey turned to see its cause, his hand reaching for his wand in his pocket. The murderous glare he sent was enough to bring the shy Jeyne Poole standing before them to tears. She had been a victim of Ramsay after all. Except she made it alive, scarred, broken yes but alive. 

"You can't do that, you'll be in trouble" whispered a trembling Jeyne. 

Joffrey stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter soon followed by Trant, Sandor muttering something to himself that sounded a lot like "she got balls" 

"Don't you know who I am?" The golden boy sounded bewildered by the audacity of the frail Jeyne.

"My grandfather basically owns this fucking school. I could have you fired in no time if I asked. And it isn't a pathetic piece of shit of a Slytherin as yourself that is going to tell me what to do."

He raised his wand, the words for the stinging spell on his lips, and pointed it at the crying yet brave girl who's eyes were fixed between Sansa and the wand, her own being held in defence in front of her.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." boomed a new voice in the corridor. 

Stopped dead in tracks, everyone directed their attention to the new source of disruption. 

His winter robes billowing behind him, Petyr Baelish came out of the darkness that always seem to surround him to stand by the light of one of the few windows, appearing in every way his usual self. Except that his eyes glowed and burned with cold fury.

How dare the brat touch one of his students?

"Jeyne" he addressed "Go and fetch Dumbledore and Mme Pomfrey, will you?"

She ran away relieved to let the matter be dealt with by her Head of House. 

Joffrey gaped, looking a lot like a fish, at Baelish when he appeared but soon enough his temper came back and he burst in anger:

"What are you doing Littlefinger?! Scurry back to your dirty dungeons before I tell my mother… unless you've already forgotten what you owe my family" he grinned in a predatory manner but didn't understand that the prey was him.

Petyr stood unaffected by the boy's threats yet if stares could burn people, Joffrey would now be in the middle of a raging bonfire.

"I am sure your grandfather will be overjoyed to hear that you've decided to assault two of my students and that I did nothing to prevent this kind of behaviour threatening not only the whole school reputation and safety but also your grandfather's position in the Ministry."

At the mention of Tywin (or perhaps under Petyr's stare – probably because of both), Joffrey visibly blanched and awkwardly swallowed.

It was just enough for Petyr to know that he had won. But the child was stubborn "You have no power to tell me what to do"

"Let. Her. Go" punctuated the teacher "I assure you it is in your best interest to do so." 

Joffrey was about to throw a flow of curses at him when he felt the tip of a wand behind his neck "What the fuck…?!" he began before falling stunned on the floor. 

Trant, too shocked to move was also stunned before Sandor turned the wand toward himself. 

**End Warning**

The pressure that was pining her to the wall now gone, Sansa slid down the wall in a shivering mess, quickly joined on the floor by the mockingbird.

Knowing a simple "Everything is going to be alright" meant nothing, he took her in his arms and held her close to his heart while stroking the fire-like hair he liked so much to touch. 

She clung on him as if her life depended on the grip she had on his tunic (which might have felt the case for her at the time), tears soaking the soft fabric.

"W-what happened with them?" Sansa hiccupped. Her now red eyes were fixed on the petrified bodies, Joffrey seeming so harmless from afar. 

Of course she knew what happened. She didn't need to be told; she just knew it. She could feel the magic lingering behind the sudden change in Trant.

It was a dark, twisted one, the same she could feel taking over her dreams almost every night, the same that was telling her that she wasn't how she was supposed to be. 

Petyr knew it too "You are a clever girl, you must have recognised the spell. I couldn't stop Joffrey using frontal confrontation without having the whole Lannister clan wanting to destroy me afterwards."

The Imperius Curse – because that was the spell used – had been wandlessly cast making it nearly impossible for anyone to know he had be thrown. That made her with Petyr the only one to know the truth of what happened. 

The fact that her teacher had been so far as to use an Unforgivable, on students no less, to come at her aid warmed her in a strange way. 

"W-Why do this… for me?" Tears were streaming down her face like two shining waterfalls. 

She couldn't see it but she heard emotion coating his answer, his voice trembling lightly in a way she never heard before.

"Let's just say that I have a duty of care. You could have been my child." 

After a while she let go of him and was hit by the reality of their situation – She was on the floor a total wreck with her teacher holding her in a comforting and warm hug.

Worse, it had been the second time, after her parents' death, that he saw her weak and powerless.

Without her consent, her eyes watered again this time from shame and spite. 

"What is it now sweetling?" Petyr rubbed his thumb in an affectionate way across her soft cheek and wiped this new wave of tears. The gesture done so gingerly brought Sansa to lean instinctively against the palm of his hand. 

"I hate to see you cry, my lady"

They stared at each other, theirs faces so close, and Sansa thought seeing his face soften even more under her careful stare. The fact that he could actually care for her made her heart beat wildly.

"I am not a lady, not anymore anyways… A lady is strong in spirit and in mind. I can't even spend a day without feeling like I'll fall apart." Stated Sansa, her eyes dropping to stare at nothing on the floor.

"You are too hard on yourself Sansa" Petyr held her chin up "That pain you feel inside, making you feel as if a part of you had been torn away, has nothing to do with strength or weakness. Even the strongest man can't stop it from shattering his heart. 

Now you have to choose what to do with the pain. What do we do to those who hurt the ones we love?"

"We make them pay the price for the pain they inflicted." was Sansa's prompt answer, rage against her weakness, against the monsters living in the world fuelling her now. "We make them beg for their life and pray they never hurt anyone in the first place."

Petyr pouted lightly as if proud of her answer. "You want revenge for your family and that's understandable. But only fools rush in. You have to climb your way up the pain and the obstacles set on your way. Don't blame yourself for not feeling strong enough today to avenge them. The only thing that matters is what you'll do when the time comes."

 Thinking about it in the future, Sansa wondered why he told her these things that day. Why bother sharing his experience with a fourteen years old girl?

She recalled that after that the Headmaster arrived and Mme Pomfrey had taken her away from Baelish, casting healing spells after healing spells and finally insisting upon keeping her at the infirmary for a general check-up with the hidden motive of healing her moral injuries as well. 

The rest was a bit hazy afterwards. She knows Robb came to see her with Arya, Bran and Rickon at her bed in the infirmary and then that he came alone with an official of the Ministry, a strange bald man with a voice too sweet to be genuine called Varys. Sansa had to answer several questions about what happened, what did Joffrey do, what did Professor Baelish do…

She never told anyone about the Imperius Curse used that day. She lied telling Clegane must have reached his limits and wanted to stop Joffrey. Sandor seeing the lie as a way of getting rid of Joffrey's companionship just left the school, being in seventh year anyway and happy to avoid a week at Azkaban.

Cersei cried and begged and yelled against her dear son's punishment. Her baby couldn't go to Azkaban just because of he decided to punish some whore who deserved it.

The sentence finally never occurred for political reasons; Tywin couldn't bear thinking of a Lannister in Azkaban and his reputation as Minister ruined.

Detecting charms were set around Sansa so that Joffrey couldn't touch her without setting an alarm on meaning a VIP access to Azkaban, straight without trial. 

After, everyone was nicer with her and she made a new friend, Margaery. 

While being at the infirmary one night, alone and bored to death, she had a visit from Petyr. He had brought books from the library and lemon cakes he had stolen at dinner.

He was received with the biggest smile she had on her face since her parents' death and they had spoken together about how Winterfell looked like or Petyr's own childhood. That night she learned he had been bullied too when he was her age and that he knew what it was to feel weak.

For the first time in months, she had hope in the future.

Afterwards, they had little interaction outside the classroom, a bit during the trips at Hogsmeade, a bit when she stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays.

For her fifteenth birthday and all her birthdays since she would find a lemon cake and a birthday note on her bed by the end of the day.

The cards weren't very different but she loved tracing with her fingers over the elegant handwriting on the paper.

For Christmas she would find the same handwriting next to small presents such as Defence against Dark Arts books, new robes (Sansa never knew how he did to choose robes exactly her size) or Potions material. She knew it wasn't how a teacher should behave with one of his students but she didn't care because it made her feel special.

So one day, she impulsively sent him a Christmas present. It had been a pin, very similar to his mockingbird one but instead of a bird sitting on a branch, it had been a bird flying away in silver with green eyes. He wore it the day after pinned over his heart, making her blush in delight. 

Their behaviour toward one another had always been formal, even when she wasn't in class. She had promised herself no more hugs but couldn't resist the day she received her N.E.W.T. results to jump at him one night he was doing patrols. He laughed and made her twirl around for a few moments much to her delight before accompanying her back to the Slytherin dungeons. His hand had been firmly leading her though the corridors, warm against hers and her nose had been full of mint and man smell.

He meant so much more than just a teacher. After the tragedy that changed her life, Arya had turned wild and Robb being too busy sorting things out couldn’t help her deal with grief and anger. Professor Baelish had offered her support and affection when she thought she had lost it and she was so grateful he was there for her all these years. 

And it was unfair, reflected Sansa, to be a burden and embarrass him with this non-sense idea of wedding from the Ministry. It felt as though she was robbing him of his freedom.

She knew what she had to do. To set Petyr Baelish free, she just had to disappear from the wizarding world and just wait until a new Minister is elected and changes the law.

Suddenly, while she was elaborating escape plans, the Floo in her father's office burst to life and a small piece of paper fell from it. 

_Could you join me for tea this afternoon? The Floo connection will be open._

_Yours always_

_P.B._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed the 'Strange Magic' reference? I have just seen this film and I must say I am very much in love (reminds me a bit of Petyr and Sansa <3) 
> 
> I have been working on a project of Petyr/Sansa fanvid recently and wanted to finish it before the end of S7. Here's the link to the vid if you want to watch it: [Youtube-Petyr/Sansa- The Angry River](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHooIR3mxuE)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I am excited to see how you feel about where the fic is going <3


	4. Feathers and Lemon cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !  
> Sorry for the long delay in posting. S7 ended me so I went to wrote two darker stories: a one shot [Burning the Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275211) and a mini-serie [the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333654)(still to be finished) 
> 
> But I am feeling better, so to warn you this chapter is full of fluff I think we always need :)
> 
> Thanks for reading !

 

_"Yours always"_

She loved the way he could make a simple meeting for tea seem such a precious moment to him. Or perhaps she was imagining things.

These words, even of they were merely for the sake of politeness, made her heart flutter in an odd way she was not entirely ready to handle.

She wished it were true, that he would always be there for her like he had been in the past.

Eventually she knew they would part ways forever because he would want to live a life without having a girl hanging on him, because they would have nothing more to say, because that was what happened when people didn't live near to each other anymore.

And the likeness of this was only to be heightened if she decided to avoid the pain for both of them that this ridiculous story of wedding had been throwing at them.  

Sansa was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of steps and voices coming closer.  
" I told her…"

"She...Really?"

"Yes, I won't...no... she refused..."

The conversation was interrupted when stepping into the office; they were met by the image of Sansa sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Arya raised a brow while Jon froze at the doorstep wanting nothing more than to run away.  
Sansa stood up and coughed awkwardly feeling her presence wasn't wanted.

"I was just cleaning. I am going now."

Jon stepped away from the door to let her pass but Arya, an irate look on her face, decided she would not let her sister go without some answers first.

"Where are you doing?" She asked inquisitively.

Sansa thought she had misheard Arya's question. What, was she the enemy in her own house now?    

She stopped picking her things up to face Arya, towering her sister by at least one head. Stepping closer, she sweetly whispered in her sister's ear:

"Hear me clearly Arya because I won't repeat it and I want to be sure you understand.  
That's. None. Of your. Business."  

And with a sarcastic smile still on her face, Sansa finished the last of the tidying and headed toward the exit.

Arya hadn't said a word but it was plain that she was literally boiling with anger at being denied an answer.

So the young wolf acted as she usually did when she was angry: Impulsively

Before her sister could react Arya all but grabbed Petyr's invitation that Sansa was still holding in her hand.

"And what is this? Is it from him?"

Of course Jon would have told Arya about her refusing marrying him. Having lost his parents at a very young age, Jon always considered the Starks his family though Catelyn always reminded him he was not part of it.   She should have known Jon would go to Arya after his heartbreak and that explained why Arya was so angry after her. In her mind she was upset that Sansa didn't reciprocate Jon's love and hurt him by refusing.

But that didn't allow Arya to act like a brat.

"Think what you want Arya. I need to go now."

And she stepped out of the room, breathing again when her sister didn't run after her. Arya had been very close, her thunderous heartbeat told her that.

Why was she afraid to tell Arya the truth? No doubt she'll try to dig to find out who P.B is.

But eventually, despite all her efforts to prevent it, Arya will find out. She was fierce and protective and she could very well try to poison Petyr or to cut his throat in his sleep if she thought she was helping her sister. 

Sansa knew she would have to tell her, but not now.

Now it was her secret.

*

 

Green blurred her vision as she threw the powder around her and felt the cold flames swallow her.

The taste of ash and the subsequent veil of dust that now covered her hair and shoulders made her regret using the Floo but she knew it would have been useless trying to Apparate.  
The anti-Apparation wards could have split her arms and legs or sent her flying straight into the Whomping Willow's branches.

Instead, she tumbled out onto the hearth rug in a cloud of dust and her cheek met a hard surface that blocked the way out of the Floo.

"Ouch... Professor Lupin?!"

She was about to ask if she had flooed into the wrong office but the green halo from the lake surrounding them was familiar and immediately made her feel at home.

Professor Lupin greeted her with a smile and a voice called "Come in Sansa, please"

Moving aside, Lupin revealed the sight of a Petyr Baelish at his desk, smirking at her over the piles of papers on his desk.

She loved how his eyes seemed to change colour, from green to grey. His stare didn't embarrass her but made her feel unique.

After what felt like an eternity, he broke eye contact to address the other professor in the room:

"We'll discuss Friday's lessons later. Have a good day Remus"

"You too Petyr."   He bowed at Sansa and headed towards the door. Sansa felt more than she saw that Petyr's attention were back on her.

On the doorstep, Lupin added: "Congratulations by the way" and winked at her with a mischievous grin before leaving. 

Petyr and Sansa's eyes met again and it seemed that both were surprised.

"Werewolf instinct" Petyr laughed tapping his nose and Sansa couldn't help but laugh with him. 

He didn't laugh very often and truly smiled even less often but when he did it was intoxicating. She wanted to see the sparkle in his eyes again.

Very few knew about Lupin's affliction. He couldn't live in the muggle or the wizarding world without being afraid of hurting someone so when he heard Petyr was looking for a substitute teacher for when he would be working at the Ministry, Remus immediately contacted Hogwarts and found relief in the safe haven the school offered.

No one ever told Sansa but her suspicions became the truth after that fateful lesson by Professor Snape in third year about moon creatures when it wasn't even in the curriculum. That and the fact that he heavily referred to Lupin, being so obvious that Sansa was surprised that no one else seemed to understand what he was implying. She could still hear him saying in his very particular diction _Turn to page 394_

"Or…" continued Petyr "Remus wanted to express his utmost admiration to the new queen…" Sansa shot him a confused look at what he was talking about before blushed when he brought a hand to her hair and to brushed the dust on her.

She had put her wizarding robe over her muggle winter clothes (December in Winterfell was too harsh to dress only in robes) to use the Floo, knowing that the black fabric would prevent most of the damage. Yet, dust was still everywhere.

Petyr Baelish pouted, trying hard not to laugh at the disaster that was her hair and taking his quill, he transfigured it into a black crown of feathers.

"On your knees my lady" he commanded with a boyish grin spreading on his face. It wasn't the face he showed to the world, Petyr was himself with her and she felt honoured. With a large smile, Sansa obeyed and heard him recite:

"I hereby proclaim Sansa Stark of Winterfell Queen of the Ashes, Protector of the Seven Chimneys, Great Wolf of the North…"

A tiny voice inside her head made her notice that she quite liked hearing him call her Queen but she shushed it quickly before her blush spread further.

"…and Slayer of your valiant servant's heart kneeling before you"

She laughed again as he kneeled in front of her, both of them being at the same height on the ground now.

"Are you making a plea for mercy Lord Baelish?" she asked, falling into her role. 

"I am wounded, your Grace, would you let an old man beg for his life?" He raised playfully an eyebrow

"You are hardly old my lord. What do you have to offer in exchange for your life?"

She saw him hold his breath for a second and Sansa realised he had leaned forward, coming closer to her face. _A kiss_ she thought 

They were now staring intensely at one other as if to convey secret messages. He brought a hand to her cheek to remove a speck of soot that contrasted with her porcelain skin and made her look like a fighter covered in war paints. 

Petyr tenderly brushed her cheek and instinctively she leaned into his touch. After a moment, when all the soot was gone, his hand went to her hair and taking a long strand, he twisted it between his fingers.

Sansa couldn't do anything, she was paralysed and she scolded herself for being so weak in front of him. If she didn't knew better, she would close the gap between them and let her self be consumes by the moment. But she feared rejection so she just stood still and observed as he contemplated her hair. 

"How about some tea?" he finally answered "and a offer." His usual smirk was back and it seemed as though nothing had happened. _Perhaps nothing did happen, Sansa, you are imagining things._  

"An offer? How intriguing" Sansa's mouth was dry and her answer came out a little hoarser than she wished.  

Already on his feet, Petyr offered a hand to help her up and the movement brought them even closer, chest against chest and grey staring at blue. He must have known how erratic her heartbeat had become because he only smiled and stepped back to order some tea from an elf, leaving her some time to regain composure.

Quick enough, the elf (Dobby was his name if she recalled well) came back with tea and a full assortment of pastries and then left with a crack.

"I thought you might like those." And lifting the silver bell jar, lemon cakes appeared before Sansa's bewildered eyes.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed.

"How couldn't I?"

 

*

_"How are you doing Sansa today?"_

_Sansa was sitting in Professor Baelish's office for her weekly meetings with him. It had surprised her greatly that he would want to check on her after the incident with Joffrey when it could threaten his position in the Ministry but now she didn't question his reasons anymore. It felt good to be in his office smelling of mint and of him, such an elegant alliance._

_" I am doing fine, thank you. I was wondering if you could help me with something…"_

_"Anything you want, sweetling" and she trusted him because his eyes seemed genuine._

_"Harold Harduyng asked me to be his date for the ball, despite last year with Joffrey and he is very sweet but…"_

_"But you don't know how to decline his proposition." His eyes were scrutinizing her now._

_"Exactly and since you are a man, perhaps could you help me come up with ideas?" Gods, she felt ridiculous asking her teacher help for a date._

_"Is it because you already have someone to take to the ball?" The question was innocent but she didn't know if she wanted to answer._

_"No… It is just because, before I used to like such grand events but I don't know… They aren't as fun as they used to be when I was younger." Sansa's eyes were fixed on her lap, her nails digging painfully into the flesh of a hand. It used to be better when my parents were still alive… Tears were threatening to fall but she couldn't be weak again._

_"It is alright…" Professor Baelish came closer to her and in an attempt to soothe her, placed a hand on her shoulder and began tracing small circles on her skin. She looked up at him with watery eyes but she wasn't crying. Not ever, she promised herself._

_"You have to stay to take tea with me now. I insist we begin our plans concerning Harduyng's upcoming demise immediately" He was trying to distract her and it was working. She smiled and nodded. "Can I bring you something to eat, to make you happy again? What is your favourite food, tell me?"_

_"Lemon cakes" she breathed, still trying to fight tears._

_"Very well and lemon cakes you shall have." He smiled and just like he promised he served her an entire plate of lemon cakes, much more than she could have ever dreamed of eating._

_They laughed a lot this afternoon, Petyr being particularly funny and attentive and she suspected he acted this way only to make her smile. Her little heart warmed at the idea._

_"Stop it! I swear I will die laughing" said Sansa between two laughs, trying to catch her breath._

_"It isn't my fault if Professor Snape was Neville's boggart! I would never have guessed but what a sight, I assure you. Dumbledore extracted the memory from the poor traumatized boy and we spent a whole evening reviewing the moment in his Pensieve."_

_"That was very unprofessional of you, Professor."_

_"Lets keep it a secret, sweetling" he smirked and raised his glass of Arbor Gold now at her._

_"So for this ball, will you even attend it?"_

_"Oh I don't know, there is no one I want to go with… Harry is nice but he keeps trying to touch me and I don't want to spend a night escaping his hands. It would be so much easier if I could go with someone who's just here to dance and laugh but boys don't think it this way?" Sansa sighed at the statement._

_"So you like dancing then?" Sansa didn't know if it was the fading light or her imagination but his eyes had turned darker when he stood up and went back to his desk to take something in a drawer._

_"Yes, why?" She smiled lightly, curious to see what he was doing._

_He pulled out a vintage muggle record player and setting it on the desk, he put a disc in it._

_" Let's have a ball just the two of us" and in this rare moment he truly smiled. It was boyish and addictive and Sansa loved it. "Would you offer me this dance?"_  
  
_"I would love to" Sansa laughed and they waltzed as piano and violin filled the air._  
  
_Late in the evening found them still dancing along some soft jazz notes, Sansa resting her cheek against his doublet and Petyr still taller than her at the time breathing in her crown of red hair._  
_He would hum sometimes along the music, his deep bass soothing and reverberating through her body._  
  
_The last notes ended and Sansa didn't want to leave. She stood there, still holding his robes until he stepped away and Sansa immediately missed his warmth._  
  
_"Thank you for today." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loud the magic would be broken._  
  
_"It was my pleasure sweetling. It is uncommon for me, even on Saturdays, not to be working but I would have missed this moment for nothing."_  
_Sansa lightly blushed, pleased by his words._  
_He continued "I fear I took too much of your time and that it's now too late to go to the Grand Hall."_  
  
_"Oh, Margaery must have taken something for me, don't worry."_  
  
_"Then at least please take the remaining lemon cakes so that my conscience will be at peace knowing I didn't starve you"_  
_He enveloped the last lemon cakes on the plate and offered them to a very tempted Sansa_  
  
_"It is quite the opposite really. But again, thank you." And Sansa felt genuinely happy tonight, it amazed her how he could make forget her troubles so easily._  
  
_"I won't keep any longer then, it is nearly curfew and I wouldn't want you to face Professor Snape's wrath in the corridors."_  
  
_"I might remind him the boggart incident to run even faster and burn the lemon cakes calories."_  
  
_"I wouldn't want to miss his face as you do tell him" Petyr smirked, surely picturing Snape's embarrassed and chocked face._  
  
_Petyr took her hand and deposited a brief kiss, lingering only a second too much as he maintained the eye contact._  
_"Sweet dreams, Sansa."_  
  
*  
  
"The crown suits you well" Sansa brought a hand to her hair as he spoke, laughing of embarrassment to feel the feathers he had crowned her with still up there.   
  
"I might get used to being royalty now. And Queen Sansa has a certain appeal don't you think?" He raised a brow and pouted, trying very much not to laugh.   
  
"Anyway, I am extremely curious now, what was that offer you were talking about?" Sansa asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Last time you told me you didn't know what you wanted to do and if I remember correctly you got Outstanding in DADA for your NEWTs"  
Sansa only nodded, trying to understand where he was going.  
  
" I will of course take care as Head of House and teacher here of your accommodation and the salary won't be very high but I was wondering: 

Would you agree becoming my assistant and apprentice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Petyr seems a bit OCC but I believe that in this AU where Sansa is nothing else but the child he might have had (not the Key to the North for example) Petyr wouldn't mind abandoning his Littlefinger mask with her to be the 14 yrs old boy he was when he fought Brandon Stark.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, I always love reading and answering comments <3


End file.
